


Essere Innamorato

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Italy, M/M, Mentions of Other Cast Members - Freeform, Misha speaks russian, Rome - Freeform, jibcon, mentions of Danneel Ackles, post season 12, season 12 spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Jibcon is the one weekend that Jensen and Misha can be fully together with the consent of their wives but after the ending of this season Supernatural, they haven't really been talking. Jensen begins to worried that Misha might be upset with him. Misha on the other hand, is just having fun and wants to help his lover relax.





	Essere Innamorato

**Author's Note:**

> This entry for the DMPC was of course inspired by cockles. This is before the infamous flashing of the bear lol. That may be coming soon ;)
> 
> All translations can be found at the end. If you speak Russian or Italian and you've seen I screwed up, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you Samikitten and Loveinghybrid for your help on this! You girls rock ♥

Things were off. From the moment Jensen checked into the hotel, he could feel it. The tension. He had opted out of joining Jared down in the hotel bar, because honestly he was tired, desperately wanted a hot shower and needed to relax.

As he waited for the elevator he sent two texts. One to Danneel, letting her know that he landed safely and was at the hotel. The second one to Misha. Similar to Danneel’s, he had let Mish know that he was at the hotel and left his room number.

When his phone chirped he was surprised to see the message was from his wife and not Misha. Regardless, he was glad to have it, a simple picture of his beautiful family all snuggled in his bed. Danneel’s sleepy smile and text telling him to have fun and to tell Misha hi. He’s not sure what he did to get such an amazing woman in his life but he’s glad he did.

He lets himself into his room and goes through his ritual. Clothes for the con laid out and ready for the weekend. As he reaches for his toiletry bag, the back of his fingers brush along the spandex and nylon fabric of his latest purchase of his favorite brand. It was a joke, something he knew the intended party would understand and get a kick out of. Just the thought of Misha’s face when he sees them makes Jensen giggle.

After his shower - in which he is a lot like his character and _loves_ the water pressure in the hotel - and ordering some room service, Jensen still had not heard from Misha. The knot in his stomach tightens. He knows that the finale was going to be hard on Misha. While it was different than when Sera wrote the episode, it still stung. Jensen’s pretty sure the only reason why Misha hadn’t walked out of that particular run through was because of whatever Dabb told him beforehand. Even with that all being said and done, Jensen was still worried for his friend.

He sent another text, telling his friend that he most likely got more room service than he could handle on his own and he should come over. Once the food coma hit Jensen, he still hadn’t heard anything from Misha.

~~~~~

Jared really was like an excited puppy and Jensen was glad to have him as hyper as he was being. He knows he’s being a drag but he couldn’t help it. He was excited to spend time with Misha this weekend and here it was eleven on Saturday morning and he still hadn’t heard a peep from the usually energetic man.

As panels go, this one was tame for him and Jared. Of course there was the slip about the Scooby Doo episode and Misha but Jensen couldn’t fault Jared. Just like with Mark’s departure and subsequent death of Crowley, Cas’ storyline and the possibility of Misha being gone from set was upsetting Jared as well. That’s one thing Jensen will never understand about some of their fans, the ones that claim MIsha isn’t wanted or that he and Jared don’t like him, when it was obvious how his departure would impact them all.

Jensen tried so hard to keep a straight face when Misha crashed the panel. But between Jared’s egging him on and Misha doing that damn accent, he couldn’t help it. Fucker knew how that accent makes him break too, that’s the worst part. Especially when coupled with how Misha sought out Jared for a hug but pretty much ignored Jensen. Jensen just swallowed it down with a gulp of whiskey.

“Mish, you mad at me?” Jensen asked him when he got on his seat.

Misha shakes his head. “Can I get some?” He motions to Jensen’s glass. Somethings up, and Jensen knows it for sure now.

~~~~

Dinner is a blur. What started off as the cast enjoying a family style dinner in the piazza turns into a drunk fest. Jensen vaguely remembers Misha distancing himself, but as the wine and beer flowed they gravitated to each other, as they always did. He knows there were some fans around taking pictures and videos and he’s pretty sure nothing happened that either he or Misha would regret later.

When it came time to go back to the hotel, Misha gave Jensen a key-card to his room.

“I’m gonna have another round with Jared. Don’t make me sleep alone?” he asks soft enough that Jensen has to strain to hear him over Briana and Gil singing Sinatra.

“Sure Mish,” he grins and winks before stumbling to the entrance of the hotel.

He doesn’t even bother going to his room first, knowing that he can just get clean clothes in the morning. He strips down to his boxer briefs - a rare sight that he knows Misha will make fun of - before flopping onto the bed and flipping the TV onto a movie he’d seen a hundred times. Not even ten minutes into the movie he’s out like a light, the long nights and traveling finally hitting him like a Mac Truck.

No matter how tired he was, the feel of someone rubbing the swell of his ass wakes him up. His mind is foggy and vision blurred, but he knows who the hand and lips that are now kissing his shoulder belong to. He peaks at the bedside clock where the blue digital numbers show it’s a quarter to three in the morning.

“Since when do you wear clothes to bed?” Misha asks, his breath minty fresh and hot against Jensen’s cool skin.

Jensen rolls to his side, leaning back to look at Misha. “Since a round of drinks lasts four hours.”

Misha grins sheepishly. “Apparently Adam didn’t believe you Texans can hold your liquor,” he explains, moving and pulling Jensen onto his back. Once he’s satisfied with Jensen’s position, Misha moves himself between Jensen’s legs, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach.

Jensen laughs, “He didn’t.”

Misha’s trail veers off to Jensen’s right hip, where Jensen bites back a moan when Misha’s teeth grazes the skin.

“Da,” Misha responds before sucking on Jensen’s hip.

“Mish.” He didn’t mean to moan MIsha’s name but he couldn’t help it. The things this man can do with his tongue and a simple touch, it was impossible not to be rendered into a babbling mess.

“Ty nuzhen mne,” Misha whispers as his thumbs slide under the waistband of Jensen’s boxer-briefs. Jensen moans louder. This wasn’t Misha being silly, for the crowd. This right now, the man with the dark blue lust filled eyes, is a hundred percent Dimitri and Jensen loves every moment with him.

Jensen lifts his hips allowing Misha to pull the black cotton off and toss it to the side, then Misha slides up Jensen’s body.

“Say it,” Misha demands, his lips close enough to Jensen’s that the words make them brush together.

“Ty... nu-nuzhen mne,” he stutters as Misha’s hand teases him. Feather light touches to his rapidly hardening cock.

“Khorosho,” Misha praises, rewarding him with a quick  kiss before moving down to place another kiss to the head of Jensen’s cock.

“Mishaaa,” he moans out slapping his palm against the mattress as his dick is engulfed by Misha’s warm, wet mouth.

Misha hollows out his cheeks as he slides further down Jensen’s length. Taking a deep breath of the heady scent that was all Jensen, he moves his tongue along his lover’s shaft as he slowly bobs himself along it. Each pass putting Jensen deep into Misha’s mouth and greeted with a satisfying hum.

Jensen feels himself getting lost in Misha’s movements. One hand tangled into the thick dark hair, gripping it and trying his hardest to let Misha control things. Misha taking his hair being pulled as a sign and takes the pulsating rod deeper. His tongue sliding rapidly around the girth of his lover's cock, his movement slow and deliberate to hint at things to come. Misha can feel the tension in Jensen's thighs and the subtle moans rapidly becoming more profound reassures him that he is going in the right direction.

Without thinking Jensen begins to push Misha's head, trying to get him to move. His other hand grasps at the sheets, fingers clenching the fabric hard enough to pop off the corner of the fitted sheet. Jensen was so close, his ecstasy just out of reach. He begs Misha in broken moans and gasps, his lust filled brain drunk on the sensations Misha is giving him that he’s not even sure he’s articulate enough at this point.

Misha, God bless this beautiful man, knew exactly what he needed as one of Misha's hands start to slide slowly down Jensen’s hip and thigh. He pulls himself off of Jensen, just enough to lick the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Jensen’s thick cock. Swiping his thumb along the pearls of pre-cum beading on the head, Misha uses this and his own saliva to slick up his hand and fingers. Misha wants to get Jensen to his final destination but even in his inebriated state he knows that he wants to take his time to worship Jensen. After all, it had been months since they had enough time to be alone in this capacity. Misha gives him a few quick tugs before replacing it with his mouth and taking Jensen deeply again.

Taking his right hand Misha traces it along the inside of Jensen's hip and down his thigh to his plump ass. He feels Jensen tense up with anticipation before Misha begins to rub the rim of his lover’s hole, slipping in the tip of his middle finger. Almost instantaneously he begins to taste the saltiness slipping out of the tip of his lover's cock. Unable to stop himself, Misha lets out a throaty moan, causing Jensen to swear.

Jensen was trying to hold back, trying to make it last as long as possible, but Misha’s not having it and slid his finger in with one swift motion. It was so easy with the amount of saliva that poured out of Misha’s mouth as he kept downing the throbbing cock. Within moments he could feel the warm liquid hit the back of his throat in thick spurts, filling his mouth to capacity as it spilled out of the sides of his mouth.

As soon as Jensen’s green eyes locked with the beautiful blue of Misha’s, Misha smiled around Jensen’s cock, swallowing his prize and proof that his job had been fulfilled. Jensen pulls Misha up his body where he quickly claims Misha’s mouth with his. Misha moans into the kiss, something about Jensen’s willingness to taste himself was always a turn on for the older man, even if his dick wasn’t cooperating.

Jensen’s thigh rubs against Misha’s denim covered groin and he pouts causing Misha to laugh.

“That did nothing for you?” Jensen’s sulks.

“Jen,” Misha sighs. “Of course it did. I’m just very drunk and now very tired.

Jensen starts to unclasp Misha’s jeans, helping the man to remove them and the orange boxer briefs underneath. Misha kicks them off, laughing when the orange fabric actually flies up to their pillows. Jensen rolls his eyes and helps the drunken man with the rest of his clothing before pulling him down into bed.

Misha gives a contented sigh as Jensen leaves gentle kisses along the bolt of his jaw and throat, little whispered praises and thanks, imprinted into his skin.

“Ya tebya lyublyu,” Misha whispers as sleep over takes him.

“I love you too, Dimitri,” Jensen responds back, pulling Misha closer to him. As Misha makes himself comfortable, his head on Jensen’s shoulder, arm around his waist and his leg slotted between Jensen’s; Jensen can’t help but to hope Misha will get a kick out of the specially selected shorts he has for the next day. After all, Misha was his very own teddy bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Italian translation thanks to Reversodictionary.com  
> essere innamorato = To be in love
> 
> Russian translations thanks to google and learninglanguage.com  
> Da = Yes  
> Ty nuzhen mne = I need you  
> Khorosho = good  
> Ya tebya lyublyu = I love you


End file.
